William Forbes Gordon (1843-1904)
|birth_year=1843 |birth_month=09 |birth_day=19 |birth_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1904 |death_month=08 |death_day=05 |death_address="Manar" |death_locality=Braidwood, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=GORDON.—August 5, 1904, at Manar, near Braidwood, William Forbes Gordon, in his 61st year. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1869 |wedding1_month=03 |wedding1_day=16 |wedding1_locality=Glengallan, Queensland |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Queensland |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=GORDON—ALLAN.—On the 16th March, at Glengallan, by the Venerable Archdeacon Glennie, Beatrice Deuchar, second daughter of Hugh Allan, Esq., and niece of John Deuchar, Esq., of Glengallan, to William Forbes, second son of the late Hugh Gordon, Esq., of Manar, New South Wales. :: |baptism_year=1843 |baptism_month=11 |baptism_day=14 |baptism_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |baptism_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |baptism_nation=Australia |baptism_sources="Australia Births and Baptisms, 1792-1981," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XT8M-Y77 : 11 December 2014), William Forbes Gordon, 14 Nov 1843; citing Goulburn, New South Wales, Australia; FHL microfilm 1,238,833. "Australia Births and Baptisms, 1792-1981," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XTDP-6ZR : 11 December 2014), William Forbes Gordon, 19 Sep 1843; citing New South Wales, Australia; FHL microfilm 993,971. "Australia Births and Baptisms, 1792-1981," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XTX6-6MT : 11 December 2014), William Forbes Gordon, 14 Nov 1843; citing Goulburn, New South Wales, Australia; FHL microfilm 1,238,833. |globals= }} Biography Obituary DEATH OF W. F. GORDON, Esq. The death of W. F. Gordon, Esq., at his residence at Manar yesterday morning cast quite a gloom over the town, in which he has been such a well-known figure for so many years back, he being a native of the district, and having taken part in all matters of public interest. He has been in indifferent health for some time, suffering from Bright's disease and an affection of the heart. His condition became worse some month or six weeks since, and he continued to grow weaker day by day until the end came, and he expired yesterday morning at 5 o'clock. He was attended by Dr. Guthridge during his illness, another doctor from Sydney having been called in to consult with Dr. Guthridge when the case assumed a serious form. William Forbes Gordon was the true type of a gentleman, a model husband, and a kind father, dearly beloved by his family, and highly esteemed by all who knew him for his courtesy and urbanity, his liberal views on all matters, and his strict integrity in business. He was in his 61st year. He leaves a widow and seven of a family to mourn his loss. Three other of his children died. The Manar Estate, which he took the management of after the death of his father, Hugh Gordon Esq , and which he subsequently purchased, is an evidence of the attention which he paid to improving the property. Its aboriginal name was Modbury. It was first taken up by Dr. Anderson under a grant from the Crown some 80 years ago, from whom it was purchased a short time afterward by the late Mr. Hugh Gordon, who died some 45 or 46 years since, his widow, who was a Miss Macarthur, surviving him until about seven years since. The remains of the deceased gentleman will be interred in the family cemetery at Manar at 2 o'clock this afternoon. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Scotland Category:Resided in New South Wales